


It's Always Something.

by ILoveNaruto



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveNaruto/pseuds/ILoveNaruto
Summary: She didn't ak to be raised by a mad man. She didn't ask to be adopted by a billionaire. She didn't ask to be born with superpowers. And she also didn't ask to be born. But she was. And like it or not she was there to save the world.
Kudos: 1





	It's Always Something.

The sky was as gray as Cam felt as she walked inside of the mansion, the same mansion that she hadn't set foot in for over a decade when she, like most of her siblings, had finally had enough of their dear old dad and decided to move out. As big as the house was, she could still hear the sounds of her siblings moving around in other rooms of the house. They were all in town for their father's funeral and she wasn't sure if she was gonna pretend to be sad about his passing just yet. In truth she had only returned to her childhood home for the reading of the will but since she wasn't sure when that would actually take place Cam had decided to be around for her father's funeral so she wouldn't miss anything important. That being said she didn't want to run in to any of her siblings just yet so, she headed straight for the one place Cam and her siblings weren't allowed in and also happened to house Reginald Hargreeves private documents, her father's office. Apparently, she was not the only member of the family that had thought to come to her dad's office, but since it was one of her favorite people in the world, Cam decided that she would stay.

"Hey stranger," Cam greeted.

"Cammy!" yelled Klaus as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Oh just admiring the furniture. Dad kept it really clean in here."

"Admiring the furniture huh? Klaus of all the people you could lie to, you chose me? I'm hurt. Now what are you really up to brother dear?" she asked him.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm looking for a jump start on my inheritence," he admitted.

"That's funny because I'm looking for Dad's will," Cam told him.

"I knew you were my favorite sister for a reason."

Klaus and Cam began working together in their search for financial gain. They weren't getting anywhere when Cam started to hear footsteps coming from the staircase. While Cam always enjoyed Klaus' company, she didn't always feel that way about her siblings. She didn't know which of her siblings was coming up the stairs but she didn't want to risk having any awkward small talk with them.

"Well, I don't think the old man's will is here so I guess I'll be leaving you by yourself for now. I'll see you later bro," Cam said before giving Klaus a kiss on the forehead moving to the exit. Cam hid behind the door as her sister Allison walked in and exited quickly before she could see her.

Once she left the room she headed to the family room. If she remembered correctly there was a portrait there that she wanted to look at. As she approached the portrait she couldn't help but think about her brother Five. She spent so many years mad at him for leaving her. Some thought he was dead but she knew better. A few weeks after he had first gone missing she asked Klaus if he could summon Five's spirit. Cam made sure that her brother was in the proper state of mind before she asked him to do this task so if he couldn't talk to Five she'd know it was because he wasn't dead. Alive or not his absence didn't hurt any less which is why she had stayed angry for as long as she had.

Cam again heard the footsteps of her siblings approaching. She turned around and was greeted by the sight of all of her siblings, well the living and not missing ones, entering the room. "Let me guess. Family meeting?" she asked.

"Yes actually," replied her brother Luther.

"Great. This should be fun," she said as she made her way to the bar where Klaus was making himself and hopefully her a drink.

Luther started to lead the meeting but Cam wasn't listening to him. It was the first time they were all in the same room in years and it felt strange to her. It wasn't that she hated her siblings, she loved them but after years and years of being forced to train together and living with their father and all of his rules... They all had their ways to cope with the trauma and avoiding each other was a huge part of that. But now Reginald Hargreeves was dead and his children sat in his living room and Cam was waiting for the moment a fight broke out. She wasn't hoping for a fight to start but with her siblings all in the same room it was bound to happen. Cam just wondered who the instigator would be.

Vanya wasn't the most liked of all the siblings, especially now that she had written a tell all about their family but she was quiet for the most part and usually not one to start trouble. Allison seemed to be here to actually mourn their father and would probably be the most respectful one of them all. Klaus wasn't sober and therefore was a wildcard. Luther was leading the meeting and would do his best to keep it from becoming utterly chaotic.

"He thinks one us killed Dad," said Diego. Cam should have known he would be the one to ruin the meeting. Diego was a bit of a hothead and always tried to prove he was better than Luther, so of course he had to make Luther look like an asshole. Though Luther didn't need any help in that department.

Cam and her siblings all got up and started to leave the room while complaining after Luther's outrageous accusation. Cam thought about staying behind to give Luther a piece of her mind. Yes their dad was a horrible person and should not have been allowed near children much less raise them but that doesn't mean that any of them would kill him. Instead she continued out of the room and decided to pretend that didn't just happen. Ignoring your problems until it goes away has never been something that worked very well in their family but they tried anyway.

After leaving the room she decided to head to the place on the property that she hated the most. She stepped outside and walked over to a statue of a young boy. It was her brother Ben. At his feet was a placard that said, "May the darkness within you find peace in the light." She hated the quote. There was no darkness in Ben. He was the most pure of all their siblings. Well as pure one could get when they're raised by an abusive mad man. Though she knows the quote actually refers to The Horror, the tentacle monsters that lived inside of her brother's chest. That couldn't be helped unfortunately. None of their abilities could.

Cam sat down in front of the statue and said, "I miss you. I'm sorry I never visited. I just... I couldn't come back here and face you. Or Dad. I know Allison says that it wasn't anybody's fault but I can't help but agree with Dad on this one. It hurt so much to say that, but it's true. We let you down. I won't ask for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but I am so sorry Ben. I love you bro."

Cam was sitting in a comfortable silence in front of Ben's statue when she heard a loud noise and saw a bright light open in the sky. It almost looked like the rifts her brother used when he was making his spacial jumps, but Five had been gone for almost seventeen years and this was way bigger than what he used to jump through. So who or what was responsible for the rift? As she stood up she could hear her siblings run out the door to stare up at the rift.

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly. Either that or a miniature black hole, one of the two," Luther had said.

"That's a pretty big diffence there, Paul Bunyan!" Diego shouted over the noise. Just as he finished Klaus came running out of the house with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Out of the way!" Klaus yelled. He then proceeded to try to extinguish the rift. When that didn't work he threw the fire extinguisher into the portal.

"What is that gonna do?" Allison yelled to Klaus.

"I don't know! Do you have a better idea?" Klaus asked her.

The portal made another loud explosive sound and Luther told everyone to get behind him like the leader he was expected to be. Diego seeing even this as a competition echoed the statement except he told everyone to get behind him and Luther. Klaus suggested that they run but made no move to actually do so. Cam would have laughed if that hadn't been the exact moment something or someone started to come through the portal.

"Does anyone else see little Number Five or is that just me?" Klaus asked.

They all see him. They all see their brother who has been missing for sixteen years. They all see their brother who looks as though he hasn't aged a day. They're all in shock which is why they're a little stunned to see Five get up and walk past them like nothing happened.

Five walks into the house and heads straight for the kitchen. His siblings, realizing that their brother just fell from a vortex and walked past them like it was completely normal, follow him with many questions waiting to be asked. When they get to the kitchen they find Five collecting materials to make a snack. They gather around the opposite side of the kitchen island and stare at him. When they finally realize that Five isn't about to start talking Luther starts asking questions. It's a whole passive aggressive mess and it makes Cam want to skip what should be a joyous reunion. Five picks up his sandwhich and exits the room, while his family is left behind trying to process all that's just happened. Cam goes to follow Five, making sure to grab the bag of marshmallows on her way out of the room. She's hungry and her dad is dead and her brother is back after being missing for almost twenty years. She deserves some comfort food.

Cam finds Five in his childhood bedroom, freshly changed into one of his old Umbrella Academy uniforms with his old clothes at his feet. "So how bad is it?" Cam asked.

"How bad is what?" Five asked.

"Don't. Don't play dumb with me Five. You're not downstairs trying to celebrate your return and you said Dad was right. So tell me honestly, how bad is the future?"

"It's bad Camero. I traveled to the end of the world. Everything we've ever known and love... It's all gone. You guys... I found your bodies in the rubble of the Academy. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I make this right before it even goes wrong."

"I think you mean we."

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't know what causes the apocalypse but I know you guys try to stop it and fail. I've already lived in a world without you guys. I can't... I can't do it again."

"You're home now Five, you don't have to do this alone. And if it's big enough to take us all out then there's no way you can face this threat by yourself. Let us help you."

Before Five can reply their's a knock at the door. They both turn their heads to see Luther standing there. "I just wanted to let you know that we're gonna start the memorial service for Dad in a few minutes," said Luther.

"We'll be right down," replied Five before giving Cam a look that meant the discussion was over. He made his way to the the door and walked past Luther out the room and away from his sister who was very clearly upset.

"Are you..." Luther started to ask. Unfortunately he didn't really know what is was he wanted to ask. He tried his best to help his family but at the end of the day he was never really good at being their leader. It was just the role given to him by their father, and even though everyone but Luther knew he wasn't fit to wear that crown, he tried his hardest to make their dad proud.

"Don't worry about it Luther. Everything is fine," Cam told him.

They made their way downstairs to the courtyard to pay their respects to their late father. Once everyone was ready the memorial began. Luther spread the ashes and Mr. Pogo was saying nice things about their father. It seemed to be going surprisingly well. "He was a monster. He was a horrible person and a worse father," Diego interreupted.

Once again Diego is here to fuck shit up, thought Cam. This isn't gonna end well. Cam, having had enough of family squabbles for one day, decided to leave the situation and go back inside to the kitchen. She didn't get to finish her snack earlier as she was having a serious discussion with her brother so she was gonna make herself something to eat. The only problem with that idea was that there was nothing that she wanted to eat in the house. She dug through the pantry and triple checked the fridge before she was joined by Five.

"Is it over?" Cam asked him.

"I believe Diego and Luther are still fighting but I'm not sticking around to watch that. I have things to do in only a short matter of time," replied Five. He started searching for something, Cam didn't know what but she was trying to find something to eat so she didn't really want to ask him. That and she believed if she tried to start a conversation with her brother it would turn into a fight about the upcoming apocalypse. She just got her brother back, she didn't want to mess everything up just yet.

Before Cam knew it both Klaus and Allison were also in the kitchen. She had lost track of time trying to figure out her food situation. She was now contemplating ordering out when Five mentioned the house not having coffee. The second he said he was taking the car to get himself a decent cup she latched onto her brother's arm. "I'm coming with. We can go to that spot we used to go to all the time as kids," Cam said.

Cam and Five are sitting in the diner side by side, Five drinking his coffee and Cam with four donuts in front of her. Five had been making conversation with an older gentleman but he had just left and now it's just the two of them sitting in silence. Cam wants to ask about the apocalypse. Does Five have any leads? Is this something they can actually fight? How long do they have to prepare? Instead she sits with her four donuts in front of her suddenly incredibly less hungry than she had been earlier.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps entering the diner makes Cam happy. She won't be able to talk about this with civilians around. Her smile quickly falters when Five says, " That was quick. I thought I'd have more time before they found me."

Cam didn't know much about the situation but in the few minutes that followed the newcomers' arrival in the diner she learned these people were after her brother and she wasn't letting anybody take him if she could help it. She shared a look with Five and the next thing anybody knew they were both gone. Five had grabbed a butter knife from the counter stabbed the man he'd been talking to in the throat when he reappeared.

Cam had found herself behind one of the assailants and wrapped her hands around his neck before snapping quickly. She wasn't a fan of killing people but, to protect her family, she'd do anything. She saw Five laying on a table across the diner and used his distraction to take the gun of the man she just killed and shoot some of their attackers in the back. Everything began to blur for Cam as she lost herself in the fight. It had been so long since she had been in a fight that she had forgot what a rush it was. And to think she hated her father for forcing them to learn all of these skills that would in fact be useful in their adult lives. The best part was Cam and Five had been in sync during the battle, it was as if they hadn't spent all those years apart. The were back to being the dynamic duo, the dream team of The Umbrella Academy.

When the fight was over Cam wiped her hands on her pants and grabbed her donuts. She managed to get her appetite back during the fight. "We're definitely adding this to the list of shit we need to talk about Five," Cam said to five as he was cutting his arm open with a knife. "Should I be concerned about..." she trailed off as she motioned to him. He pulled something small out of his arm and looked at it before getting up and moving out the door. "Or just ignore me. That's cool too bro. Good to have you back," Cam said as she moved to follow him out.

When they got in the car Cam looked at her brother and said, "I'm waiting. What the hell was that Five?" 

"You're not going to drop it are you?" Five asked.

"No. I'm not gonna drop it you ass. I've already lost you once. I won't do it again. Especially when I've only just got you back," Cam replied.

"Fine. But we're gonna need help. And I'm not in the mood to explain myself more than once so you'll have to wait until we get there."

"Get where? Where in the world are we going?" Not for the first time that night Five ignored his sister.

They break into an apartment and sit in the dark waiting, for reasons Cam doesn't know and Five won't answer her questions so she's forced to just sit and wait. The door opens and in comes Vanya. So many thoughts go though Cam's mind, the first one being, Out of all the siblings Five could have gone to for help, he chose the one who didn't any special ability? What the hell are we up against? Before she can voice any of her concerns Five says something that makes her close her mouth and sit up straighter.

"The world's gonna end in eight days. And I have no idea how to stop it."


End file.
